


Explanations (Written for Awesome August 2009)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: Discussion of BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Explanations (Written for Awesome August 2009)

This is my entry for [Awesome August](http://community.livejournal.com/popsoundboard/83774.html). Many thanks to [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**ravenbat**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://otherdeb.livejournal.com/profile)[**otherdeb**](http://otherdeb.livejournal.com/) for beta assistance and telling me it didn't suck.  
  
AJ sighed as Brian grasped his arm, stopping him from leaving. After a long day of recording, all he wanted was to go home, eat, cuddle with his boyfriend and sleep. Looking down at the fingers wrapped around his upper arm, AJ raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, looking up at Brian.  
  
"I'm worried about you, Bone." Brian said, softly, loosening his grip.  
  
"I'm fine, Rok," AJ shifted his stance and Brian's hand fell free. "I'm happier than I've ever been, and *now* you decide to worry."  
  
"I... We just wonder if you know what you're doing with this?" Brian questioned.  
  
AJ's face glowed and he started for the door again. Over his shoulder he said to Brian, "He gives me what I need."  
  
"AJ, wait!" Brian hurried to catch up, putting his body in front of the outer door. "What do you mean, he gives you what you need?"  
  
"Don't ask if you aren't sure you want to know." AJ cautioned, warning look on his face.  
  
"Tell me, please?" Brian asked. "Help me understand."  
  
AJ sighed and started back into the outer recording room. The chintz couch was old and threadbare, but it was comfortable, and from the way things were going, he'd be grateful for that in a few minutes. He sank down into the cushions, letting them come up to wrap around him. Patting the seat next to him, AJ encouraged Brian to sit.  
  
"What do you want to know?" AJ stretched his legs out, and pulled the small table in front of him closer with the toe of his shoe. Propping his feet on the edge, he turned to see a puzzled look on Brian's face.  
  
"I guess I just don't see how someone hurting you is giving you what you need." Brian finally said.  
  
"It's not about pain, Brian." AJ said softly. "It can be, but sometimes it's not even about pain at all. Look, okay, the first time? He stripped me naked, tied me to his bed, and tortured me with all sorts of ordinary household objects. A feather, ice cubes, fingertips, nothing that would hurt me, but everything he used got a reaction from me." AJ smiled broadly at the memory and gave an involuntary shiver. He looked back at Brian. "He wanted to make me see that nothing was wrong that he couldn't make me forget for a little while. Pleasure is one of the best ways to make someone forget all that seems wrong in their world, and he provided it. He took me to a place inside my head where only he, I, and the pleasure existed, and I love him for giving that peace back to me."  
  
"But why does it have to be with the tying up and the um, other stuff?" Brian asked, cheeks pinking with his blush. "Can't you just get the sensation without it sounding like he's making you, forcing you?"  
  
"I can't shut my brain off long enough for that to happen, Bri. When I'm bound, something in me accepts that I'm not in charge any more." AJ giggled softly at Brian's embarrassment. "We live the lifestyle, yes, but I do have a safe word and I trust that Lance will stop if I use it. He doesn't hurt me, not any more than I enjoy, and he treats me better than most of my girlfriends have."  
  
He watched as Brian twisted his wedding band around and around his finger. After a few minutes of quiet, Brian looked up at him. "Just promise me that if you ever want to stop and he won't let you, you'll let someone know. For now, I can see he makes you happy, and that's what's really important."  
  
AJ leaned over and threw an arm around Brian's shoulders. "So I can go?"  
  
Brian laughed and stood, pulling AJ along. He guided them to the door, and gave AJ a gentle push through the doorway. "Yeah, go home to your man."


End file.
